edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eds
The Eds are the three protagonists in the hit show Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local neighborhood kids for money. The Eds have a strong friendship bond as evidenced in the show. The boys are rarely seen apart and are willing to work with one another to achieve a common goal. The Eds *'Ed' - The group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He is known to have the lowest intelligence of the three; possibly to the point of mild mental retardation. He has a tendency to randomly shout out nonsensical words or phrases, the most common being "gravy" or "buttered toast", at any given time or occasionally as a response. Ed has great interests in comics, horror movies, chickens, gravy and buttered toast and while occasionally demonstrate his knowledge of those topics. He is a loyal friend who holds his friendship with Edd and Eddy as a top priority. *'Edd' - (commonly referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him from Ed) The brains of the group. He is usually the one who designs and constructs the numerous scams the Eds come up with. He also acts as the voice of reason for the group, being well-mannered, polite, and courteous towards others. He is obsessed with cleanliness and order and sometimes clashes with the moral complications of Eddy's plans and Ed's hygiene and intelligence, but he is always willing to help, possessing a knack for inventing, creating complicated machines out of ordinary junk. *'Eddy' - The group's self-appointed, ambitious leader and mastermind of the trio. He's a greedy, loudmouthed con artist with an obsession with money and jawbreakers. He is the one who comes up with ideas for scamming the neighborhood kids. He is always persistent and determined to make it in the world, no matter how many times his ideas fail. Background In an interview"Chatting with Danny Antonucci by Kit R.R. Topp" http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html conducted with the Ed, Edd n Eddy creator Danny Antonucci, he stated that the inspiration for the Eds came out as "a result of my not wanting to be pigeonholed for my work, especially after all that gross stuff in the Brothers Grunt." Each of the Eds are based on Danny's different personality aspects: Danny went on to say that many of the Eds' experiences and adventures stories were based on his own childhood and his recollections of living in suburbia. Danny grew up in a suburban cul-de-sac much like the Eds and was considered as an outsider, always trying to fit in with the crowd. Goal Despite finding themselves in many different situations and scenarios, the Eds main goal is simple: to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money to buy jawbreakers, their favorite confection. However, their schemes and machinations fail much more often than not, causing humorous, chaotic, and destructive results. Some of their situations defy logical explanation, and they are placed in perils that would kill an ordinary person, but for these guys, each and every day presents a new venture and a new chance for money. Aliases *Dorks, and many variations using the term "dork", such as "Dork, Dork and Dorky" (Kevin) *Ed-boys (Rolf) *The Erupting Eds ("Tag Yer Ed") *The Mucky Boys ("Eds-Aggerate") *The Flying Eduardo Brothers ("Rent-a-Ed") *The Cents ("Robbin' Ed" - Ed and Double D only as the cents while Eddy is Professor Scam) *Space Outlaws ("Dawn of the Eds") The Eds in FusionFall In the game, the Eds make a cameo in the manga of the game. In The Future area, only Eddy is seen - it is unknown if Ed or Edd have lost to Fuse's army or have gone into hiding. In the Past area, both Eddy and Edd are in the Cul-de-Sac, but Ed is at Mount Blackhead, where he wants to stay forever. Edd serves as a guide and his missions usually include finding secret candy treasure. Eddy often involves the player in making deliveries. Trivia *The Eds have all had their eye colors shown: **Ed's eyes are turquoise in "The Luck of the Ed." **Edd's eyes are teal shown on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. **Eddy's eyes are blue in "Smile for the Ed." *The Eds have different tongue colors. **Ed's tongue is blue like Nazz's tongue but a bit lighter. **Edd's tongue is mint/sea green colored but is lighter than Jonny's tongue. **Eddy's tongue is yellow in Season 1 but has turned green at the start of Season 2 and the rest of the show. His green tongue color is high close to a dark chartreuse green color. *All the Eds have taken flight at some point in the series. **In "I Am Curious Ed" when Ed acts like a stork delivering a child (Eddy) he really flies and throws Eddy down a chimney. Also in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed was able to fly for a bit using sunflowers, this time like a helicopter. **In "For Your Ed Only" Edd chewed his enhanced gum, Ed then blew into his mouth the bubble came out in his hat (a similar thing happened in "Run Ed Run"). **In "Ed, Ed and Away" the Eds were trying to reach a balloon that had floated in to the sky, so Ed tried to throw people up into the sky to get it (Nazz), he then grabbed Eddy's wallet chain and pulled it like a cord and his three hairs started to lift him up like a helicopter. **In "Cool Hand Ed" all three of the Eds, along with Jonny and Plank, flew in a plane that Edd built to escape from school. *All of the Eds have a middle name that has been revealed: **Edward (Eddy) Skipper in "Your Ed Here" **Eddward (Edd) Marion in "Your Ed Here" **Edward (Ed) Horace in "Smile for the Ed" *The Eds all have their own styles of running: **Ed runs with his body arched backwards and with his arms flapping around behind him. He is usually at the tail of the group. **Edd runs in a sensible manner with his arms tucked into fists by his chest. He is between Ed and Eddy most of the time. **Eddy runs bent over, tongue out and arms out-stretched as if he's reaching for something. He is usually found leading the way. *The only episodes where the Eds have a minor role are "See No Ed," and "I Am Curious Ed." *The Eds became popular after 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie. **Coincidentally, in "It's Way Ed", Edd makes a comment that they would be popular in 10 years (though he was actually talking about fads.) "It's Way Ed" aired in 1999, and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in 2009, thus meaning that Edd's prediction came true in a way. *All the Eds have shown what their favorite breakfast is: **Ed: Buttered toast **Edd: Grapefruit **Eddy: Omelets *The Eds appeared in 2 bumpers for Cartoon Network's NBA All-Star Slam 2004: one featuring Steve Francis of the Houston Rockets, and the other featuring Kenyon Martin of the New Jersey Nets. *The Eds, along with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Pikachu from Pokémon, made a cameo appearance in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Eddie Monster." *The Eds also make a cameo appearance in the My Gym Partner's a Monkey episode of Cartoon Network Invaded when they appear on the front page of a tabloid. **Ed was also among characters from all 5 series having their brains extracted in the credits scene from the Invaded episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *The Eds make a small cameo in the special "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door." Only Eddy had dialogue, although Ed did have a line ("Hello!"), and through the conversation proves he has knowledge of what the Kids Next Door are and what they do. When the Delightful Reaper was dissolving and all the kids sucked into it were coming out, Eddy was seen coming out. This means that the Delightful Reaper had, off-screen, come to the Cul-de-Sac and sucked the Eds in. **Ed and Edd also appeared with Plank during the credits in one of the fake crossover shows. The crossover they appeared in was Ed, Edd n Mandy, which shows the two Eds getting chased by Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (who was featured in the special), who was using Plank with a nail on him as a weapon. *Edd makes a cameo appearance in a MAD spoof of Cartoon Network Once Upon a Toon. Edd is seen sitting at a table in the company of numerous other characters from various Cartoon Network shows that have once aired, as a boy named Henry Mills explains that their minds have been erased by "an evil Queen." Edd, along with the other cartoon characters, is last seen accompanying Henry and confronting the evil Queen who, in a twist ending, is revealed to be Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. *Edd also made a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes special crossover episode "Crossover Nexus" among the heroes that were "struck out" by Strike (which included all kinds of characters from Cartoon Network production shows, movies, shorts, pilots, and segments). A vaguely drawn version of a poster for Ed, Edd n Eddy featuring all three Eds briefly appeared in the same area as the petrified heroes (located next to the Super Chunk boy graffiti when the other heroes find Raven). Edd was also among the characters that Ben changed into while delivering the final blow to Strike. **In a later crossover episode with Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School titled, "Monster Party", the characters Elsa, Phantasma, and Sibella briefly resemble the Eds in a shot. *The Eds have roles in the mobile game Cartoon Network: Match Land; Ed is an All-Star playable character in the Yellow Burger category, Double D is the owner of the Candy Machine store, and Eddy is a boardwalk customer *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' had a story in the first issue of Cartoon Network Block Party. *The Eds are very good racers, they have driven in the following: **''Cartoon Network Speedway'' (all together as playable racers) **''Kart Attack'' (selectable to play separately, or as a whole) **''Cul-de-Sac Smash'' (selectable as separate characters, alongside several of the kids and the Kanker sisters) **''Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury'' (same as above) **''"Look Into My Eds"'' (drove a handmade bus) **''"Don't Rain on My Ed"'' (Edd drove, Ed and Eddy were passengers, drove a scooter Edd built to get to the Candy Store faster) **''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (tried to drive Eddy's Brother's Car to get away from the kids, but their driving skills seem to have deteriorated at this point, as they couldn't even start the car. The car was most likely out of gas or had a dead battery) *Show creator Danny Antonucci has thought of a few possible scenarios regarding the Eds' future: **Ed will run a major corporation. **Edd will discover the cure for mosquito bites. **Eddy will run a carnival ride somewhere. *The Eds once appeared in a commercial for MLB trading cards. *The Eds were mentioned and compared to The Migos in their song "Look at my Dab". Gallery Click here to visit the Eds' gallery See also *Ed *Edd *Eddy *The Kids *The Kanker Sisters *List of Characters References Category:The Eds Category:Groups Category:Characters